A smartphone can use a touch panel as an input device instead of a physical keyboard. A touch panel may be an input device to sense the position of a touch made by a human finger or tool. Upon touching a desired point of a window member where an image is displayed, the touch panel recognizes the touched position and enables the electronic device to carry out a particular function.
There can be various types of touch panels, such as resistive, capacitive, infrared (IR), surface acoustic wave (SAW), electromagnetic (EM), and electromagnetic resonance (EMR).
A typical touch panel can include sensors for sensing contact of an input means (e.g., a finger or stylus pen). Connection lines connect the sensors to a controller. The controller detects a variation in the output of the sensors of the touch panel due to the contact of the input means and determines the position of the touch on the touch panel.
A touch panel may includes an array of independent sensors on one layer to recognize multiple simultaneous inputs.
Multiple connection lines for connecting the multiple sensors, when densely positioned, may deteriorate. The connection lines may be arranged between the sensors as well as in an array area, and thus, the inter-sensor gap may be increased. This may deteriorate the performance of the touch panel. An increase in the area of the window member may lead to an increase in the number of connection lines and result in an increased the inter-sensor gap.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.